


Love and Sex and Magic

by daniellalovestowrite



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellalovestowrite/pseuds/daniellalovestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is afraid to take his relationship with Corrin (Avatar) to next level. Corrin thinks she's not attractive enough to entice him. With a little help from Camilla and some magic, the two find the courage to cross the line. [As the title suggests, there will be explicit sex. Kids, close your eyes.] </p><p>Also found in FanFiction.net. (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11822922/1/Love-and-Sex-and-Magic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To Corrin's vast relief, Elise finally— _finally_ —managed to drift off to sleep. She had been waiting the whole afternoon for an opportunity to talk to Camilla alone, but Elise seemed to have chosen this day of all days to showcase her _entire_ doll collection—right down to the smallest accessory. Who knew that dolls required so many shoes and hats?

Shaking her head bemusedly, Corrin gave Elise one final glance to make sure she was truly asleep on Camilla's queen-sized bed.  
When she saw Elise's small, unmoving form beneath the white silk blanket—save for her shallow breathing—and the thin line of drool coming out of the girl's gaping mouth, Corrin knew it was safe.

She turned to where Camilla was drinking tea near the fireplace at the far end of the room, and was surprised to find her elder sister's eyes fastened on her, an expectant expression on her beautiful face.

"She took a while to take her afternoon nap, didn't she?" Camilla smiled, and then raised the teacup she was holding daintily with her right hand. "Would you care for some tea, dear?"

"S-sure." _Does she know…?_ Corrin bit her lip nervously as she padded her way to the chair across Camilla. "Er, I was, um…"

"You were waiting for her to fall asleep to talk to me, right?" Camilla calmly handed her a teacup.

Oh, yes. She knew.

"Was… was I that obvious?" Corrin groaned.

This elicited a small laugh from her elder sister. "Oh, dear Corrin. You must know by now that I notice everything about you. You bite your lips and your voice gets a pitch higher when agitated. You're afraid of wyverns, mine especially, because you think they might bite off your fingers. You love to draw and keep a secret stash of sketches, mostly of Leo, beneath your bed—"

"Wait, how did you—?"

"—though I must say you have a tendency to overestimate his physical appearance, my dear. Ah, but I guess that's the effect of being in love. Now, where was I?" Camilla made a thoughtful _hmm_ before continuing. "Right. You hate tea," she motioned at the small amount she had poured for Corrin, "But drink it anyways, because you think it's impolite to refuse. You and Leo have been in love with each other for years now, but only became a couple a month ago when he became insanely jealous of the nobleman who wanted to pay court to you. What was his name again, dear?"

If an insect flew inside Corrin's open mouth right now, she wouldn't even notice. Indeed, she was so stunned at Camilla's revelations that it took a few seconds for her brain to process her abrupt question.

"I-Izana." She replied dumbly.

Camilla clapped her hands, as if she just discovered the answer to the greatest mystery of life. "Right! Izana! That was his name, the one with the ridiculous personality. Leo need not have worried his pretty little head, you know. As if _I_ would let such a strange man take you away from us."

Thankfully the gods, who must have witnessed the way Corrin had been making a fool of herself, finally took pity and granted her the ability to think clearly again.

"Please just wait a moment, Camilla. Are you saying that you knew about us? Before we announced it to the family a week ago?" Corrin croaked.

Again, Camilla laughed. "My darling, we _all_ knew about it. I was just the one who noticed it first."

All of them? Meaning— "Even Father?!"

"Yes. He thought it was prudent to give you two time to find the courage to tell us. He was right, of course." Seeing the horrified look on Corrin's face, Camilla patted her arm in a reassuring gesture. "Dear, you may not share our blood, but we all love you very much. When the castle guards found you in the ramparts years ago, Father decided to take you in and love you as his own. But of course, he considered this happening between you and one of his sons. A healthy young man and woman, unrelated to each other, and living in close quarters? Something was bound to blossom eventually."

Corrin felt her cheeks warm at Camilla's words—not just from embarrassment, but also from happiness. She had always felt scared—ashamed, even—to ponder about what the family thought of her relationship with Leo. She was an orphan, devoid of royal blood, without any kin to call her own. Yet they accepted her with open arms. The _King_ himself treated her as though she was no different from Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise.

That was why she had been so scared, so ashamed of her feelings. She didn't want them to feel as though she had betrayed their trust. And thankfully, that was not the case.

"Oh, darling. Don't cry." Camilla murmured softly, as she wiped the tears that—to Corrin's shock—formed around the corners of her eyes. "Come now, you wanted to talk to me about something, right? What was it? You seemed so anxious."

"O-oh, well, um…" _Just as things were getting less embarrassing_ , Corrin thought bitterly as she rubbed her eyes. "It's—well, it's about Leo and I."

"Yes, I've already deduced that, dear. What about you and Leo?"

"Well, you know that we've only been a couple for a short time now—"

"—a month, yes."

"Right. Um, you see…" Gods. How the hell was she supposed to say this? This situation played out easier in her head: wait until Elise was asleep, talk to Camilla, get her advice and—poof!—problem solved. "Um, I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

A dangerous glint flashed in Camilla's eyes. "Why? What do you mean? What did my brother do? Did he force himself on you? I didn't raise him to be such a cretin! I swear, the next time I see him I'd—"

Her elder sister's hands were gripping the porcelain teapot so hard, Corrin was certain it would break if she didn't solve this immediately. "No! Not yet! I—I mean, that's the problem!"

"What?"

 _Here it goes._ "He won't force himself on me. He—he would only kiss me goodnight—on the cheek, even. And that's it." Corrin closed her eyes, mortified at how this was making her sound. "I—I know this is so strange and embarrassing, but I didn't know what to do or whom talk to. All I know is that things shouldn't be this—this tepid between two people in love. At least, that's not how it goes in poems and stories."

Camilla was silent for a while, and Corrin ventured a peek. Instead of the censorious expression she was expecting, her sister seemed to be suppressing a laughter.

Corrin added awkwardly, "I think what I'm trying to say is that… I don't think Leo finds me attractive at all."

"You—you gave me such a fright, darling!" Camilla chortled. "I assure you, he finds you attractive, so much so that it's a testament to his strong will that he's managed to hold off for this long."

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yes. You shouldn't worry about anything, dear. Before anything else, however, I need to ask you this… are you sure you're ready to take the next step with Leo? You _do_ know what you're asking for, right?"

Blushing furiously, Corrin nodded. In her heart, she knew she was ready.

"Hmm. Now that's settled, let your Big Sister Camilla handle this, okay? I promise you I won't tell Leo anything about what you said. Just be yourself and I'll do the rest." Camilla winked. "I already have a plan in mind."

She knew she should feel relieved. She trusted Camilla with her life, and her sister was undeniably one of the craftiest in the battlefield. She would be discreet and careful.

Corrin knew this… but why was she suddenly filled with a vague sense of foreboding?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm not following the plot of Fates here. And yes, King Garon isn't the douchebag ruler that he was in the game. His character is the only one I've changed in this story, and I'm going to stick to the original characterisation for everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo fantasises over Corrin. Using his right hand. At night.
> 
> Go figure.

Leo knew that he should stop doing this—that it was dishonourable—but no force in the world could have stopped his hand from snaking downward, past the flat pane of his stomach, and onto the familiar pulsing need between his legs.  
  
For years he had tried to stop, to control the ragged edges of his desire once and for all, but it was like going against tidal waves that had no indication of ceasing. The raw desire always came back, the recent being more intense, more overwhelming, than the last.  
  
Especially the one he was feeling tonight.  
  
_“Goodnight, Corrin.” He said, leaning toward her with the intention of giving her cheeks an innocent kiss. It was the farthest he would allow himself to go, because as much as he yearned to do more, he wasn’t sure if he had enough self-control to stop. Reason and honour had no true hold over him when it came to her._  
  
_But Corrin turned at the last minute. Whether it was by accident or not, he didn’t let himself wonder anymore. All his attention was centered on the gentle press of her lips against his._  
  
_Soft. Full. Ripe._  
  
_He had fantasised about this very moment for months—no, years now. He had imagined tasting her so many times, had wanted to see if her lips were as sweet as they looked. To discover the hidden places of her mouth, places that no one had ever touched before._  
  
_And so he did._  
  
A low moan tore through Leo’s throat. Grabbing a fistful of blankets with his free hand, he carelessly drew it away from him, his naked body suddenly hot.  
  
He stroked himself slowly, feeling the pleasure building up within, his thick length hardening with every leisurely pump of his fist.  
  
_The kiss started off as a shy, gentle exploration of her lips, but quickly turned into something more._  
  
_His hands buried themselves in the silky mass of her hair, his body, powerless against her pull, pressed against hers, desperately seeking something that only she could give._  
  
_”Leo—“ Whatever Corrin was trying to say melted into a sigh as he peppered small kisses on her forehead, eyes, and cheeks, and then proceeded to recapture her mouth. In truth, he had done this because he was afraid of what she was going to say. He had waited for far too long for this to end so quickly._  
  
_”I love you.” He groaned against her lips. “I love you so much.”_  
  
_He didn’t even give her the chance to reply. With a new sense of urgency, he traced the seams of her mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance._  
  
_"What—“_  
  
_Leo knew that, in her innocence, Corrin tried to ask him what he was doing._  
  
_“Shh. Trust me.” He assured her, before entering her mouth with the authority of a determined lover._  
  
“Ah,” Leo panted as his pulse quickened into an ungodly tempo. He was fully erect now, the veins of his shaft throbbing almost painfully with unfulfilled desire.  
  
_She tasted like heaven. And tea. Probably from her time with Camilla and Elise earlier that day._  
  
_His tongue repeatedly plunged into the warm depths of her mouth, courting her with gentle swipes, and he was rewarded with a few shy ones of her own. His hands went on to cradle her head at just the right angle to better access her._  
  
_He was making love to her with this one kiss. All the love and passion that he had stored for her throughout the years were coming together in this intimate mating of tongues._  
  
_I love you. I need you. I crave you._  
  
Up. Down.  
  
Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder.  
  
Leo’s hips were coming off the bed and was meeting his wild rhythm, stroke per stroke.  
  
_He felt Corrin placing her hands on his chest and for a second, dreaded the thought of her pushing him away—only to feel her fisting the cloth of his shirt, pulling him even closer until he was flush against her body._  
  
_Through the fog of lust that clouded his brain, Leo suddenly realised that he was settled between her legs, pressing her to the wall of her room._  
  
_It was at this point that he had fled the room, but not until he saw the glazed expression of her face._  
  
As memory blended into imagination, Leo felt as though his blood was made of liquid fire. He was burning.  
  
_If he had not stopped, would he find her wet and ready for him? Would her nipples be puckered tight and hard?_  
  
_Would she let him cum inside?_  
  
Incoherent moans of pleasure were being ripped from him. He could no longer think. Could no longer breathe.  
  
He could only feel.  
   
As his fist moved with desperate abandon, he felt himself quickly nearing the plateau.  
  
Corrin. Corrin. Corrin. Corr—  
  
And just then, the tight coil of extreme pleasure unraveled with such intensity that he momentarily blanked out. He came hard, his seed spurting out in thick, white streams that dripped from hands.  
  
His body was still quivering with spent lust when he regained control of his brain.  
  
And all he could think of was how he wanted to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Heh. Heh.
> 
> If you want to contact me/if you want to see updates on the stories I'm working on, you can check my page on Twitter @yesimdaniella


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, when the last of the servants had retired to their rooms and a funereal silence had befallen the castle, Camilla pored through the tome that she had brought from the library, a rare look of concentration on her face. She was in the kitchen, sitting on an uncomfortable wooden stool, with a pot of water simmering atop the counter next to her.

“Ah, there it is.” She mumbled, tapping a slender finger on the old, yellowish page. It shouldn’t have taken her this long to find the spell she was looking for, but she was, admittedly, not a model student. Instead, she contented herself with being the loving, dependable sister, one who would do anything to make her siblings happy.  
  
Especially her little Corrin.  
  
_“I’ll always be here for you, Corrin. I’ll be your sister and best friend no matter what happens.”_  
  
A memory of a particular spring afternoon flashed through Camilla’s mind, filling her with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia.  
  
_Corrin was only nine then_ , she thought, a wry smile on her lips. Her beloved younger sister had  suddenly locked herself inside her room and refused to come out, even to eat. No one could coax an explanation from her or persuade her to open the door; they had tried all day, to no avail. Even King Garon, whom Corrin normally obeyed without question, had only received replies limited to “I’m not hungry, Father,” and “I’m sorry, I just want to be alone.”  
  
Convinced that something bad must have happened, Camilla had dashed off to the stables, seized Marzia’s reins, and flew to Corrin’s balcony, despite her lack of experience with wyverns at the time.  
  
The risk had been worth it, though, because it was then that she had discovered the reason for her sister’s self-confinement. Corrin had apparently overheard a pair of scullery maids gossiping along the hallway, talking about how she wasn’t King Garon’s real daughter, that she was of inferior birth and thus, had no right to interact with what they called “true royalty”.  
  
Anger, pure and hot, had surged through Camilla’s veins upon hearing this. She had wanted to rage, to find out who those wenches were and kill them for saying such vile things, but one look at her sister immobilised her from doing anything.  
  
Gods, Corrin had looked so broken with grief, her eyes swollen and red, her pale cheeks stained with dried tears as she stood in front of her in the balcony. She was frightened, she had said weakly. Frightened that there would come a time when they would all leave her alone by herself.  
  
Camilla did the only she could do under the circumstances—she pulled Corrin into a tight embrace, and prayed to the gods that she could find a way to make things right again. “That will never happen, darling, so don’t you even think about it. Father, Xander, Leo, Elise and I love you unconditionally—blood relation or not. And I swear to you, I’ll always be here for you, Corrin. I’ll be your sister and your best friend no matter what happens.”  
  
And since then, she has dedicated herself to fulfilling that promise.  
  
A discreet tap on the door followed by a creak signalled the return of her retainers.  
  
Oh, dear. It wasn’t like her to get all maudlin about things. Giving her head a slight shake, Camilla directed her attention to the task currently at hand.  
  
“Milady,” Selena’s voice was barely above a whisper as she used the heel of her foot to shut the door, “We’ve gathered the herbs you wanted.” She motioned to the baskets she and Beruka were holding. They were almost overflowing with plants.  
  
Camilla couldn’t help but smile. “My, those are too much, dears, but thank you. I’m truly sorry you two had to go to the gardens this late. I hope it wasn’t too frightening.”  
  
Beruka scoffed at the remark, as though it was too ludicrous to even consider. Not waiting for her companion, she quietly headed to the sink in Camilla’s left and began washing the herbs from her basket.  
  
“Er, milady, could I ask you something?”  
  
Camilla knew what she was going to ask, of course. The flush in Selena’s cheeks as she followed Beruka gave everything away, but there was no harm in teasing her, was there? There had been too much drama this evening, and she needed a bit of amusement. “Yes, dear?”  
  
“These are… these are, um—“  
  
“ ‘These are…?’”  
  
“These herbs, I mean… If I’m not mistaken, they’re used for, er, you know.”  
  
Oh, my. Selena’s entire face was as red as her hair now, right up to the very tips of her ears.  
  
Chuckling, Camilla walked over to them, picked a short stem from the basket and started plucking its dark-green leaves—actions that Selena and Beruka quickly mirrored. “Yes, these are used for aphrodisiacs. They say that one stem’s worth of leaves is enough to give a person the stamina to withstand hours of lovemaking. Sadly, I’ve never really had the opportunity to test this claim.”  
  
Giving her retainer a wink, Camilla continued, her grin taking on a mischievous tilt. “Why, Selena? Are _you_ interested in trying it out? With Odin perhaps?”  
  
“No! Of course not! I was just—!“ Her face beet red, Selena clapped a hand to her mouth and immediately lowered her voice. “I—I was just curious, milady. Why do we have these in the castle gardens, then?”  
  
“Well, I think with the appropriate spells, they can also be used for other potions. If I remember correctly, Leo was going on about how he was able to use this to augment the properties of his healing tonic.”  
  
The red-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, so you’re just using this to make your spell powerful, then. I’d thought—”  
  
“And you thought right. Make no mistake about it, I _am_ making an aphrodisiac.” Still grinning wickedly, Camilla grabbed a palm-full of leaves and tossed them unceremoniously into the pot of boiling water. “A very potent one with a hex on it. Isn’t that exciting?”  
  
The looks on her retainers’ faces suggested otherwise.  
  
“Who is your target, Lady Camilla?” Beruka suddenly asked.  
  
“It’s Leo,” Camilla replied sweetly, “This morning, I need you two to help me trick my brother into drinking this.”  
  
Selena gasped. “Lord Leo, milady? But why?”  
  
“Well, it's because I made a promise, and I never break my promises, darling.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes off.

“Sorry, could you repeat that again?”  
  
“As you wish, milady.” Niles lifted his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. “Lord Leo sent me to apologise in his stead. He’s unable to partake in your studies this afternoon. I believe he’s still… indisposed.”  
  
Gripping the history book tighter to her chest, Corrin let her gaze drop in dismay.  
  
When Leo never showed up for lunch, she had instantly felt that something was wrong, but had forced herself to believe the excuse Odin offered the family—that his liege was merely tired from studying all night. This was common for Leo, especially when he got too absorbed in learning a new spell or in reading a new book, and that was why she had simply brushed it off.  
  
But her instincts had been right, after all. Leo would never skip their study session unless something serious had happened.  
  
_“This is our special time together, Corrin.” He murmured as he caressed her cheek. “I know Father and the others might disapprove of our relationship when the time comes, but right here, right now, it’s just us and no one else.”_  
  
Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and faced Niles, who, in turn, was observing her with an unfathomable expression. “Please tell me, did something happen to him?”  
  
The retainer raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, milady?”  
  
“Niles, you know exactly what I mean. Why is Leo acting so strange? You’re his constant companion; surely, you must have seen or heard something.”  
  
Then a thought struck her. _What if—? What if it was because of the kiss?_  
  
Shaken by the idea, Corrin placed the book on the table beside her, her heart suddenly beating very fast.  
  
She thought that she had made some progress last night. Leo had appeared as though he liked what happened—his response to her kiss was nothing short of enthusiastic—but perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps he was repulsed by her brazenness. He _did_ leave the room in the middle of things.  
  
Niles must have sensed the direction Corrin’s thoughts were taking because he promptly spoke up, his tone considerably gentler than before. “Milady, believe me when I say that Prince Leo is not feigning his sickness. He really looked ill, I assure you.”  
  
“How could he be ill? I was with him the whole day yesterday and he seemed fine.”  
  
Niles hesitated, clearly debating on whether to say something or not. Running a hand through his pale hair, he eventually sighed in resignation. “Look, Lady Corrin, this puts me in a tough position. I don’t make a habit of meddling in other people’s affairs, but since this concerns Prince Leo’s health, I’m willing to make an exception.”  
  
“You won’t have to take responsibility for anything, Niles. I will. I promise. Now, please, just tell me what you know.” Corrin implored.  
  
“Okay, then.” Niles walked closer to her, leaned over and whispered to her ear. Corrin would have recoiled at the sudden intrusion of her personal space if she wasn’t so desperate to unearth the truth. “I think Lady Camilla has something to do with all of this. Lord Leo was fine until he had breakfast with her early this morning. He went here in the library to get some work done after that, but rushed back to his room after just a few minutes. He looked really feverish.”  
  
Corrin gasped.  
  
_What if Big Sister made a mistake and ended up making Leo sick? Oh, this is all my fault._  
  
“Thank you, Niles, but I have to go now.” Corrin didn’t even wait for an answer. She was already manoeuvring around the wooden desk and the bookshelves by the time Niles was able to process what she said.  
  
After opening the door leading to the hallway, she hiked her dress above the knees and broke into a run, guilt and concern spurring her even faster to Leo’s room down the chamber. She didn’t even care about modesty. If he was sick because of her, the least she could do was nurse him back to health. She couldn’t just stand by and let him suffer.  
  
“Lady Corrin—!“  
  
“Sorry, Felicia!” Corrin managed to avoid a collision with her friend at the last minute. Giving Felicia one last glance to make sure she was okay, she continued her jog to Leo’s room. She was panting by the time she had reached the door to his bedchamber.  
  
“Leo! Leo, please open the door.” Corrin exclaimed, in between breaths, knocking loud enough to make sure that he could hear her. “I need to see you. Please.”  
  
There was a shuffling sound, then a muffled reply. “I’m sick, Corrin. I need to rest. You should go back to the library.” The voice sounded close—Leo was just behind the door.  
  
 Corrin tried to turn the knob, only to find it locked. Drat. “I won’t leave until I talk to you, Leo. I—I need to apologise. You see, it’s my fault that you’re sick.”  
  
“What? Don’t be ridiculous.” Now that she thought about it, Leo sounded strange, like he was having trouble breathing.  
  
_Gods. What did Camilla do to him?_ “No, I’m not being ridiculous. Please, just hear me out.” Lowering her voice, Corrin pressed closer to the gap in the door frame, all the while looking over her shoulder to make sure that she was alone in the hallway. “I talked to Camilla yesterday afternoon, when we were having tea. I, er, asked for her advice. About us.”  
  
“About us?”     
  
Corrin sighed. “Yes, about us. Please, could you just open the door so we could talk about this? In private?”  
  
A few seconds of silence passed, and she was about to give up when the door suddenly opened, surprising her with what it revealed.  
  
It was Leo like she had never seen before. His blond hair was terribly disheveled and several tendrils were sticking out in places, as though he had ruffled it repeatedly with his hand. He wasn’t wearing his usual elaborate ensemble, and was, instead, dressed in a simple white linen shirt and breeches—both of which were heavily wrinkled and askew, giving the impression that he had haphazardly thrown them on.  
  
But what really startled Corrin was the look on Leo’s face. His eyes were wild and faintly red in corners. His nostrils flared with every shallow breath he took, his cheeks tainted a deep crimson colour. He looked like a man who was battling an intense fever.  
  
“Oh, Leo,” Corrin started to reach for him, but he quickly spun away, hastily moving a few steps from where she was standing.  
  
Hurt by his rejection, she proceeded to close the door behind her.  
  
“Don’t lock it.” Leo commanded gruffly, his back still turned. “Go ahead, and tell me what you wanted to say.”  
  
Why was he so harsh? Was he truly angry with her? Eyes misting, Corrin struggled to keep her voice steady. “I told Camilla that I”— _Deep breaths, Corrin. You can do it._ —“I told her that I was having problems moving our relationship forward. Then she said that she was going to help me, that she had a plan.”  
  
She pressed her back against the door, her body suddenly needing the support. “I thought she was just going to help me become prettier, or more attractive; I didn’t know it would turn out this way, Leo, I swear. I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure that Camilla simply made a mistake. Neither of us would want you to get sick. And—and yes, you have every right to be angry, but I just wanted to be closer to you. I hope you’ll understand that.”  
  
“You’re wrong, Corrin.” He replied hoarsely.  
  
“I’m… wrong?”  
  
“Yes, you’re wrong. I’m not angry, and I don’t think any of this is your fault.”  
  
“Then why won’t you at least look at me? If you’re really not angry—“  
  
“Because I’ve been hexed and drugged, and it’s taking all my willpower not to strip you naked right now and pound myself into you.”  
  
Corrin swallowed. She had never heard him speak like this. “What—what kind of spell? And… drugged?”  
  
“A truth spell, something to loosen the tongue. I assume this is Camilla’s way of saying that I should be honest with you about my feelings.” Chuckling sardonically, Leo slowly turned, his intense violet eyes travelling greedily along her body, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. “And I suspect the tea I drank for breakfast was laden with aphrodisiacs.”  
  
Corrin understood it now. The wildness in his eyes, the shortness of his breath, the flush in his cheeks—this wasn’t the look of a sick person. This was the look of a wild beast ready to consume its prey.  
  
“Go back now, Corrin. Because I swear, once I get hold of you, I’ll keep on making love to you until we’re both unable to walk.”  
  
Warmth suffused her cheeks, and her heart raced uncontrollably at his words. Were these Leo’s true feelings? Thoughts that he had kept hidden inside all these years?  
  
And it was then that Corrin decided.  
  
The prey wanted to be consumed.  
  
Turning the lock with a click, Corrin then unlaced her dress from behind, her trembling fingers making quick work of its stays. It was just a simple frock and within seconds, it slid off her body, leaving her only in her chemise.  
  
“Then make love to me, Leo. Make love to me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease, I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: EXPLICIT.
> 
> There. So don't say I didn't warn you, ye of the faint-hearted.

The world could burn to the ground right now, and Leo wouldn’t even bat an eye. All his senses, all his thoughts were focused on Corrin. On this one woman who has served as both his worst tormentor and his greatest blessing for as long as he could remember.  
  
A wave of awareness swept through his body as he watched her make her way toward him in slow, measured steps. Leo found it difficult to function above the persistent ache in his temples, and the thick, vigorous throbbing of his cock. He couldn’t think clearly, couldn’t breathe properly.  
  
And when his eyes dipped lower to her chemise, he stopped trying altogether.  
  
Holy gods.  
  
Corrin has always been beautiful, with her long, silky hair that he could never resist touching; her wide, ruby eyes that conveyed her feelings and thoughts; and her full lips that looked and felt as though they were made for the sole purpose of kissing.  
  
But clad only in her chemise, with her bounteous curves on display? She wasn’t only beautiful; she was temptation incarnate. His every erotic fantasy come to life.  
  
The poor excuse of a garment she wore fell only halfway through the length of her thighs, leaving her slender arms and legs bare to his hungry, possessive gaze. But it wasn’t its short length that robbed him of his breath—and all coherent thought for that matter; instead, it was its white, diaphanous material that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
The shape of her generous breasts, which bounced with sinful abandon with every step she took, was evident through the thin, almost transparent fabric. He could easily see the colour of her nipples—a warm, dusky hue that contrasted with her creamy skin—and his mouth watered with the urge to taste them, to see if they were as delectable as they looked.  
  
His gaze slid even lower, and he almost spilled his seed then and there. There was a faint patch of colour between her legs, darker than the platinum blonde of her head, and it was all Leo could do not to reach inside his breeches and stroke himself to fulfilment.  
  
“Corrin,” he rasped, when she finally stopped a feet away from him. Somehow, he had mustered enough control to drag his eyes upward to meet hers. “Are you wet?”  
  
Surprised by his question, she let out a small gasp, her already flushed cheeks turning an even darker shade of crimson.  
  
Had he been thinking clearly, Leo would never have said something so profane. He had always filtered his speech and thoughts to her, lest he scared her away. But he wasn’t thinking clearly now. In fact, he wasn’t thinking at all. Like a wild animal, his actions were guided by only one thing: primal need.  
  
And he needed her.  
  
“Are you wet between your legs?” He closed the gap between them in one swift motion, his arms circling her waist, pressing her firmly against him. His eyes never left hers for even a second. “Tell me, Corrin.”  
  
A look of uncertainty flashed in her face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She nodded, shyly dropping her gaze to his chest. “Y-yes.”  
  
And that was all it took for his flimsy restraint to snap. He didn’t care about anything else anymore. With a groan, he caught her lips in a savage act of possession, immediately forcing them to open so he could taste the depths of her mouth. This wasn’t like the kiss they had previously shared the night before. No, that had meant to explore; this was meant to claim. To consume.  
  
To make love.  
  
He kissed her with all the desperate passion he felt throughout his body, growling hungrily when she started responding with equal fervour. He felt her trembling hands make their way to his neck, anchoring him even further to her as though she was afraid to let him go.  
  
Corrin wanted him as much as he wanted her, and the realisation nearly made Leo mad with desire.  
  
Somehow, through tangled tongues and wandering hands, they had managed to make their way to the wall. Pinning her body with his own, Leo was grateful for the support; he wasn’t confident his legs could bear his weight any longer. Not when Corrin was pressing her hips against his with every swipe of his tongue, sending sparks of lust straight to his groin.  
  
Leaving her mouth to trail hot kisses to the side of her cheek, he whispered hotly against her ear, “Where does it ache, Corrin?” He nudged her thighs apart with his knee, and pushed his erection to that warm spot between.  
  
Corrin whimpered something incoherent, her eyes shut closed and her swollen lips slightly parted. She was gripping his shoulders so tightly that Leo was sure there would be bruises the next day, but he didn’t care. He would gladly let her shower his body with bruises if it meant having her even once.  
  
“Does it throb here?” He started to rock against her heated core, eliciting soft mewls of pleasure from her.  
  
“Yes!” Arching her body toward him, she exclaimed. “It—it aches so much.”  
  
He continued the delicious friction between them, mimicking the movements of lovemaking despite the layers of damp fabric separating their sexes. On and on he rolled his hips, pushing the rigid length of him firmly against her moist opening. It wasn’t long until he, too, was moaning in ecstasy.    
  
And then, without warning, he hoisted himself from her, his breath coming in small, shallow pants.  
  
Corrin’s eyes flew open in protest—only to widen even further when he placed his hand beneath her chemise and then raising it to her hips.  
  
Leo’s heart nearly exploded when he found her wet and ready for him. The thin patch of blonde curls glistened with moisture, and the pink lips of her sex were plump with unmistakeable arousal. It was the most erotic vision he has ever beheld.  
  
_Take her. Take her now._  
  
He almost carried out his body’s urgings until a sudden thought held him back. He was apparently not as brainless as he had initially thought, and the knowledge that this was both their first time stopped him from plunging into her like some primitive beast.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he motioned for her to grab the hem of her chemise. “Do you trust me, Corrin?” His vivid purple eyes bore intently into her.  
  
“Leo? What are you doing?” There was panic in her voice, but she did as he asked and secured her garment around her waist.  
  
Holding her gaze, Leo repeated the question. The musky scent of her excitement lay heavy in the air.  
  
“Yes, but—but that’s—“  
  
His face was so close that she quivered with his every exhalation.  
  
“Leo, surely you don’t mean to—“  
  
And then, he was upon her. Tasting her in the most intimate way possible, as only a lover could.  
  
From where he knelt, he saw her head fall back as he worshipped her body with his lips. He revelled at how she cried out his name with every glide of his tongue across the petals of her sex; how her body shuddered, and her tanginess intensified with every wet stroke. He drowned himself in her taste, allowing himself to kiss her there just as he had with her mouth moments ago.  
  
“Leo! Oh, Leo!” Corrin sobbed as she urgently clutched a nearby chair for support. She was too far gone in her pleasure to notice the wanton way her hips met every thrust of his tongue. Or how her chemise had fallen over his head, now that she wasn't holding it.  
  
She was so close. He could feel it.  
  
“Leo… I don’t know what’s—happening—” She practically panted the remark.  
  
_Don’t fight it_ , he wanted to say, but his mouth wasn’t even willing to risk one moment away from her core. He carried on with his onslaught until he finally let his thumb circle that swollen nucleus of nerves, and he knew it, at once, that she had climaxed.  
  
His actions were rewarded with a gush of wetness, and he lapped at it as he listened to her moans growing fainter. And just as Corrin’s limbs gave out, Leo had enough of a mind to carry her to his black, king-sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I won't be able to post this month, but I managed to complete this chapter anyway. Huzzah!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY.

It suddenly registered in Corrin’s sated brain that she was now lying on a soft, satiny surface. She couldn’t recall how she got on the bed, and honestly, she couldn’t care less. Nothing else mattered aside from the tremors that still coursed through her body like little bolts of ecstasy, each one of them making her head feel lighter and her limbs more languid.  
  
_So that was pleasure_ , she pondered with a relaxed sigh as she continued to gaze distractedly at the ceiling. So that was why some of the castle footmen and maids always seemed so keen on engaging in the activity—why they would disappear into the stables whenever they had the chance. Corrin has always been aware of what they were doing, but had never understood the allure.  
  
Until now.  
  
A rustling of clothes to her right caught her attention, and she rolled her head leisurely to the direction of the sound. What she saw made her pulse quicken, flaring her senses immediately back to life.  
  
Leo was standing by the edge of the bed, and was on the process of taking off his linen shirt. She couldn’t help but watch breathlessly as the hard, ridged surface of his abdomen was exposed to her view. Nor could she ignore the subtle rippling of his muscles as he raised the garment over his head and then carelessly threw it on the floor, leaving him naked from the waist up.  
  
There was something so sensual about the play of the shadows on his bare skin that Corrin found herself unable to look away. So much so that she didn’t even realise that Leo had hooked his thumbs on the top of his breeches and was drawing them downwards with unbridled urgency. He had already managed to discard them and was climbing on the bed when she finally took notice.  
  
And then her eyes made that titillating descent, past his firm torso and lean hips, down the sprinkling of blond hair along his navel, and onto his—  
  
“Good heavens,” Corrin blurted out, her pulse a loud pounding in her throat. She stared at the engorged flesh that was jutting up ominously against Leo’s pelvis, all hard and demanding, with a thin line of fluid dribbling curiously from its tip.  
  
_That’s supposed to go inside me?_  
  
She should have been scared. Indeed, the prospect of something so large and thick entering her body should frighten her. But instead, it heated her blood. The traitorous place between her thighs was already starting to throb again, and if she thought that it was impossible for her to get any wetter, she was sorely mistaken.  
  
“Corrin, this is your last chance.” Leo’s voice was hoarse with unfulfilled need, his chest rising and falling with every laboured breath he took. He covered her body with his own, his elbows propped on her sides, his manhood warm and heavy against her thigh.    
  
Desperation was etched in Leo’s flushed face. “If you’re having second thoughts, leave this bed now. I won’t be able to hold back much longer.”  
  
The sincerity of his gesture filled Corrin with so much love she felt she was going to burst from it. Looking deeply into his violet eyes, she let her right hand caress his cheek.  
  
She whispered, “Leo, I love you so much.”  
  
“And I love you more than my life,” he replied huskily. There was no hesitation in his answer.  
  
“Then take me.” With a boldness she never knew she had, Corrin parted her thighs wide beneath him, never breaking eye contact even as the fabric of her chemise pooled around her waist, exposing her intimate place to him. “I’m yours, Leo. Take me.”  
  
This quickly shattered his control. With a low, guttural groan, he parted her folds with shaking fingers and began to enter her slick heat.  
  
They gasped in unison when the tip of his manhood slowly disappeared inside, their combined wetness easing its path.  
  
“Gods, you’re so damn tight,” he panted hotly against her neck. His trembling arms struggled to support him as he pushed more of his length into her.  
  
Wrapping him in her embrace, Corrin could only moan in response. She had felt a pinch of pain when he had breached her maidenhead, but it was gone in an instant. In its wake, there was only the delicious stretch of her body as she accommodated his girth.  
  
Leo continued to sink into her until there was no more room, not stopping until he has fully embedded himself inside. And then, they had truly become one body—hip touching hip, skin touching skin, heart touching heart.  
  
“You’re mine now, Corrin.”  
  
He withdrew and plunged back in, savouring the heavy drag of his sex within her tightness. He was careful and slow at first, but it didn’t take long before control began to dissipate. His actions eventually escalated into a frenzied pace that left him driving into her like a wild beast.  
  
Corrin, in turn, met his every thrust. She couldn’t think of anything aside from the white hot pleasure building within her. Everything has melted away, and her entire world was now reduced to the heavenly friction of Leo’s body inside hers.  
  
This continued until the entire room was filled with their mingled moans and the sinful sounds of their lovemaking, ending only when they both stilled against each other, their bodies erupting in a series of exquisite spasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be ending the series this month. Hopefully I'll be able to focus on Fated Love after. 
> 
> Enjoy, folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Leo was already awake by the time Corrin began to stir within his arms.  
  
He has been holding her for hours now, just quietly relishing the feel of her soft weight against him, and marvelling at the beauty of what had happened between.  
  
‘Beauty of what had happened?’ Leo smiled self-deprecatingly. Since when did he start using fanciful phrases like that?    
  
He had always scoffed at poets because their overly romantic views and propensity for exaggeration had seemed ridiculous to him. But after waking up to the sight of Corrin beside him, finding her head on his shoulder and her arm laid across his waist as though it was the most natural thing in the world, Leo finally understood what they had meant. It was hard not to exaggerate when you get to experience perfection for the very first time.  
  
From the second he woke up, he was filled with the keenest sense of happiness that made his heart throb uncontrollably merely by doing the simplest things, like observing the slow rise and fall of Corrin’s breathing. Or admiring the way her long eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks while she slept. Or brushing back the errant strands of hair that had fallen over her face. For other people, these may seem like insubstantial activities, but for Leo, they were small actions that, when brought together, summed up his entire being.  
  
There was a sense of rightness that told him that this was what he was meant to do. That his whole life was meant for the sole purpose of being with this one woman—to wake up next to her, to make love to her, or simply, to exist for her.  
  
_Heart of my heart. Soul of my soul._  
  
The thought whispered through his consciousness like a petal drifting in the wind.  
  
Shaken by his musings, Leo tightened his hold on Corrin and pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy,” he whispered faintly against her skin. “And I’ll never let you go even if you ask me to. Never.”  
  
To his surprise, a sleepy voice uttered a reply. “Thank you, Leo.”  
  
He drew back, embarrassed at having been caught baring his heart to her. He stammered, “How long have you been awake?”  
  
“Hmm? Just a few seconds ago.” Stifling a yawn, she blinked drowsily at him. How did she manage to look so adorable despite being half-asleep?  
  
“Did you mean it?” she asked in a small voice.  
  
“Mean what?”  
  
“When you said that you’ll never let me go, did you mean it, Leo?”  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion. “Yes, of course. Why? Was there any doubt of that?”  
  
Instead of replying, Corrin burrowed herself further in his embrace, concealing her face in the crook of his neck. Leo was certain that he had glimpsed a glimmer of vulnerability in her eyes.  
  
“I was scared, Leo. For the longest time, I’d thought that the reason why you haven’t kissed me yet was because there was a problem with me—that I wasn’t attractive enough.” There was a slight pause before she added in an uncertain tone, “And I guess I still am scared. A little. I can’t help but wonder, what if you only made love to me because of the aphrodisiacs? What if it wasn’t me who came to your room?”  
  
Hot indignation flooded him at her words, making his reply harsher than he had intended. “If you think that I would’ve lain with anybody because of the damn potion, then you’re wrong, Corrin. I was planning to just sleep it off or find a spell to counteract it when you came here. And there’s—”  
  
He abruptly trailed off with a sigh. The truth hex has worn off by now, the false courage it had given him long gone. His mind raced with all the things he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t bring himself to form the words. They all sounded too desperate, too mortifying in his head, and embarrassment held his tongue captive.  
  
“Leo? Are you angry?”  
  
_No. I have to put a stop to this. I have to talk to her._ He chided himself. _This whole misunderstanding happened because I can’t open up my damn feelings._  
  
Leo leaned back. As if on cue, Corrin titled her head, and their gazes locked together.  
  
“I’m not angry. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong about you. Gods, what are you saying, you’re not attractive enough? Have you seen yourself? If there’s anyone who should be scared, it’s me.” His palm caressed her cheek, and he continued in a weaker voice, “In fact, I’ve been frightened too. Every single day, I’d been wrestling with my fear of doing something stupid to scare you off.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Leo, you could never scare me off.”  
  
“I know that now.” He nodded. “Before this, though, I had to control myself no matter how much I wanted to act on my feelings. I couldn’t even bring myself to kiss you because I knew myself. I knew I would’ve needed more from you, and I didn’t want to risk it.”  
  
Understanding dawned between them. They merely stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
  
“We’ve been so silly. To think that if we only talked about this, we could’ve been spared a great deal of stress.” Corrin was still chuckling, looking radiant as ever, when Leo gave into the urge to kiss her.  
  
When he came up for air, he was gratified to the flushed expression on her face. “Yes, we have been silly. But I promise you, I’ll do my best to open up more. It won’t happen overnight, of course, but I’ll get there.”  
  
“Me too.” She smiled. “You know, I think Camilla knew that this was what we needed. She somehow understood that we didn’t have the courage to take this step, so she pushed us to it. I wonder how we should thank her.”  
  
Leo gave a snort of disbelief. “I think you give her too much credit. She may have just done this as an excuse to play this prank on me. I swear, that woman lives by teasing others.”  
  
Corrin laughed.  
  
“You should sleep again. There’s still an hour before sunrise.” He set her head back on his shoulder, and she followed willingly. “And oh, Corrin?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You’re marrying me, okay? I won’t take no for an answer.”  
  
She embraced him. “Of course I’ll marry you.”  
  
Leo continued to watch over her long after she has fallen asleep.


	8. Epilogue

_Several Years Later_  
  
“Would you please stop pacing back and forth, darling Little Brother? You’re giving me a headache.” As if to prove her point, Camilla massaged her temples, and sank even further into the white velvet divan.  
  
They were in the receiving room connected to the chamber that Leo and Corrin now shared in the East Wing. Having been redecorated after the young couple had married, the once dreary-looking room now exhibited their mixed tastes. The walls, curtains and upholstery were white, of course, being that it was Corrin’s favourite colour, and what few pieces of furniture it contained were mostly bookshelves filled with various rare tomes in the couple’s personal collection. There was also a large fireplace in the right side of the room, where the couple would huddle together every night and read.  
  
And do various lascivious things from time to time, if the maids’ gossip was to be believed.  
  
Camilla resisted the compulsion to smile at the thought, and instead focused her attention on the irate young man who was still marching about the room. “Besides, shouldn’t you be used to this already, dear? This is your—“  
  
“Third time.” Leo ran his hands over his sleep-deprived face, and almost narrowly missed a bookshelf as he turned in a corner. “But this isn’t something you get used to, damn it. Every pregnancy is different. A lot could go wrong if everything’s not done properly.”  
  
“Oh, do go on and explain to me how pregnancy works, Leo. I’m sure a _man_ could explain that subject better than a _woman_.”  
  
Leo glared at her. He obviously had no appreciation for her teasing. “You’ve always been witty, Camilla, but I think Niles’ sarcasm has rubbed off on you too much.”  
  
“Oh, please. This isn’t about me or my romantic affair with your retainer.” Camilla rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “This is about you and how you’re tearing a hole on Corrin’s favourite rug. Just calmly sit down, Leo. We have the best physician attending her, and all will be well.”  
  
After taking a calming breath, Leo followed her advice and resigned himself into his favourite high-back chair. “You’re right. I’m not thinking clearly. There’s absolutely no reason for me to panic like this.” He breathed deeply. “We’ve made sure that she received the proper nutrition for the pregnancy, and we’ve had regular visits from the physician. She’s never had any difficulty with Forrest and Kana, too, so the probability of her having a safe delivery should be high, right?”  
  
He looked so scared, so in need of reassurance that Camilla couldn’t even tease him. Instead, she flashed him a warm smile. “Yes, Leo.” Then, to divert his attention, she tried changing the subject. “I received Xander’s missive a few hours ago. He said that he and Father have already made preparations to come back as soon as possible. The dealings with Queen Mikoto went smoothly.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“I’m sure Father hates the idea of not being here right now. I can almost imagine him barking orders at everyone, demanding to ride back to Nohr the very minute he received our note.”  
  
That brought a grin to Leo’s face. It was the first time he has smiled ever since Corrin had gone into labour yesterday. “He does dote on his grandchildren very much. Gods, I never thought I’d see the day when he would make baby noises. He was so different when we were young, wasn’t he?”  
  
Camilla laughed. “He never made a fool of himself in public on our account, if that’s what you’re asking. I think he gave Xander an apoplexy when he started crying in front of the other nobles late last year.”  
  
They shared another collective laugh at the memory. It had been Kana’s first birthday, and many important people were invited. In the middle of the celebration, Corrin had brought Kana out, carrying the baby softly against her, with Leo and four-year-old Forrest at her sides. When they had announced that they were expecting another baby, tears were already welling in King Garon’s eyes.  
  
“I hope Elise was able to sleep. She’s done a fine job taking care of the children while we're here,” Leo remarked.  
  
A reply was on the princess’ lips when Corrin let out a series of bloodcurdling screams enough to wake the dead. By the time the shouts of pain had died down, Leo was already on his feet, his jaw tightening. Even Camilla was tense.  
  
And then came the sounds that they have been waiting for for more than a day—the cries of the newborn baby.  
  
Eyes misting, Leo yanked open the door and disappeared inside the bedroom. Camilla was all too happy to give them their privacy. Plus, she wasn’t too keen on anyone seeing her cry.  
  
She managed to wipe her eyes dry before Leo opened the door, his tear-stricken face exhibiting all the joy that he felt. “Corrin’s asking for you,” he said, his voice cracking.  
  
With unsteady legs, she went inside. She ignored the bloodied linens on the bed, the intimidating tools scattered around the bedside table, and the weary-looking midwife at her left. Her gaze settled only on Corrin, her precious little sister, who looked so beautiful despite the obvious exhaustion sketched in her face.  
  
“It’s a baby girl.” Her voice almost a whisper, Corrin continued to gaze fondly at the infant who was sleeping soundly on the crook of her arm. She then lifted her face and beamed at her. “Say hello to baby Camilla.”  
  
Then, Camilla sobbed, her heart feeling as though it would burst from so much happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
